There have been proposed digital still cameras, digital video camcorders (camera-recorder hybrids), and other imaging apparatus that produce image data for displaying stereoscopic images that allow a viewer to experience stereoscopic vision with the aid of parallax between the right and left eyes.
For example, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus that includes two lenses and one imaging device and produces two images (image for right vision and image for left vision) for displaying stereoscopic images (see JP-A-2004-309868, for example).